


"This is NOT Game Night!!"

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose fluffiness.   Enjoy :=)





	"This is NOT Game Night!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluffiness. Enjoy :=)

******

"We had a conference"

The Doctor and Rose frowned as Yaz, Graham, and Ryan stood before them, they reminded the two of virtually every tribunal they'd ever faced

"O...K," The Doctor said slowly "what about?"

"We need a break" Ryan explained

"A long one," Graham added "I don't know about you two, but I'm not as young as I used to be"

"All right," Rose agreed "what'd you have in mind?"

"We want a quiet night in," Yaz explained "a movie night or something. We're not against going somewhere, outer space theater or something, but we want at least one time without any killer monsters or the like"

"Like...?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know," Yaz--who seemed to have been appointed the group's spokesperson--shrugged "game night?"

The Doctor froze, slowly turning to look up at her

"Game night?" The Doctor asked slowly, a grin slowly spreading across her face, while behind her, Rose frantically shook her head, waving her hands at the others desperately

"Sure" Yaz shrugged...

******

"THIS IS _**NOT**_ GAME NIGHT!!!!!!!" Yaz yelled

"KEEP RUNNING!!!" Rose panted out

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT THIS GAME NIGHT?!?!?!?!?" Yaz demanded

"You know how she likes to outsmart people?" Rose panted out "same idea"

"They're coming closer!!" Ryan yelled

"Leg it! Leg it!!" Graham yelled "in the TARDIS!!!"

******

" _This_ is game night?" The Doctor asked as she studied the _Monopoly_ board "this is boring" she complained

"Shush, you're on probation" Rose told her

The Doctor pouted...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
